


Bad Girl

by silverwing33



Category: Marvel, X Men
Genre: F/M, deadpoolverse, movies - Freeform, origins:sabretooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwing33/pseuds/silverwing33
Summary: Set in the deadpool movieverse. This is the tale of how victor met his wife sessa.





	1. Chapter 1

Sessa and Logan had been together for years. They ran together like a pack. 

And she was fed up of it. 

Logan was a tough man to live with, let alone love.  
There was always something, some great catastrophe or tragedy to deal with. Nothing was ever simple. But the worst part was the brooding and the moaning and everything has to revolve around him. She was his muse, his companion...his brick wall to talk to! 

They had been travelling for a week straight without really stopping anywhere for long. Sessa was tired and pissed off and really badly needed a strong drink to numb her jagged senses. 

They entered a bar off the main road and sat down. The place was your typical bikers bar, rough, tough and stank of old whisky and cigar smoke. She liked bars like this. They had a homey element to it. She wasn't sure if it was the scents that clung to the walls, the lighting that cast a soft glow in different corners creating a seemingly intimate atmosphere in the place or if it was the brand of nuts they always put out for patrons to eat and get thirsty with. 

God, she was thirsty! 

“I'll get us some drinks, stay here,” Logan said lowly, moving off to the bar, leaving Sessa behind sat on one of the tables that were strewn around. She looked around and saw there weren't many people inside. Clearly, they all had better places to be, better things to do. She sighed. She wished she was one of them. 

Soon Logan came back with a round of drinks. Beer. Cheap beer. God forbid he'd ask what she would like for a change. She sighed again and slumped back in her chair. Logan leaned back in his and lit his cigar. And then he started. 

He spoke in a monotonous tone, on and on he went. Sessa didn't hear a word, every syllable went in one ear and out the other. I should've stayed single, she thought to herself as she cast her mind back to before she met Logan and got involved with him. He seemed deep back then, interesting and kind of wise. Now she knew him better she realised it was all bullshit. Every single bit of him, every myth, every legend and every story. Bullshit. 

A scent caught her nose and she carefully sniffed the air as Logan continued talking at her. It was potent and so very, very….good. It was like entering a bakery of all your favourite cakes and pastries being freshly baked all at once. She let out a moan of pleasure. Logan chuckled at her and continued. That was the thing...he always assumed everything she did was in response to him. 

She looked around cautiously, where could it come from? There a few tables away from her was a man sat at a table reading a newspaper. He was large and foreboding. His wore a large, long black coat. His brown hair was cut short and close, it trailed down into two dark sideburns that stopped at his chin. He turned his face to her and his sharp eyes bore into her face. He was amused...and fascinated.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making the move.

Sessa looked back at her half empty glass and smiled shyly down into it. Logan had gotten into a conversation is another person at the bar. Probably finding them some more work or something. Most likely more trouble. 

She looked at the guy on the other table again and saw he had turned back to his paper. He looked good. Real good. She wondered if he could read her thoughts because as she say there salivating, he started to smile and look at her out of the corner of his eye. Sessa bit her lip in response and smiled back impishly. His smile widened and she could make out a chuckle escape his lips and travel over to her. 

Bad girl, she thought. 

She looked at Logan, scanned his features she knew so well. She felt nothing. Whatever spark they once had, had died. She knew that now. Staring at this stranger on the other side of the room, she felt something. A longing. Of freedom. How did it get this way? Was there a moment where it all turned to dust? Did she miss something? 

There was movement from the other table again. He was staring again and gave a questioning expression towards her. She let her eyes drop down to the floor, finding his feet and slowly raised them up his leg. His thigh which seemed to bulge against the denim fabric of his jeans. So thick. The coat hid his chest, but he arms were large and strained against the leather in parts. He was watching her drink in the sight of him. 

He knew. He felt. Desire. 

“Sessa?” Logan broke her free of her reverie. He was sat back in front of her again, looking at her face expectantly. “Something wrong?” His head turning to where she had been looking. Her hand shot out and caught his. Oh god don't look, don't see, she thought with such alarm. But a second thought came. Why would it matter? 

“No! I …i just need to use the toilet. I’ll be right back.” She rose up away from Logan and glanced at the other table. The guy had gone. Damn, she thought. 

She strode through the room towards the corridor for the toilet. Once through the door and out of sight, he grabbed her. She knew he was there, she had scent him moments before so she didn’t struggle or resist. He pulled her into one of the cubicles and pushed her up against the wall. “Want me?” He breathed, with a devilish grin. His hands unfastening the button to her jeans. 

“Oh yes!” She moaned back. She did. She really did. But it was more than want. She needed this. She wanted to feel the rush again with someone. She steadied her hands at his belt and unfastened him with haste. He picked her up and started to passionately kiss the side of her neck. Her legs snaked around his waist and locked themselves together holding him to her, which only made him want her more. 

There was something about this one. He had ploughed many a girl in various bars, brothels and alleyways. But the feel of her, the scent of him drove him wild. There was something about this one. Over and over the thought taunted him. Mate. Mate. Mate! 

He manoeuvred himself inside of her and thrust deeply into her, harder and harder. His face buried into her shoulder, he inhaled her deeply. His hands slammed onto the wall, as his breathing became jagged. His knees and thighs began to tremble. He pushed further into her. 

Sessa clutched onto his shoulder and let her claws sink through the fabric of his coat, she moaned deeply into his ear. God, he felt great! He was so far into her, further than any man had ever been. It was like being touched for the first time, but better and with fewer nerves. 

A hand racked through her hair and gripped it tightly against her head, he started to give little licks to the side of her neck and face and moved to her lips. Their tongues darting in and out of each other's mouths. The notion of keeping things quiet and discreet had gone out of the window. They were operating on pure instinct now, and nothing was gonna tear them apart from this moment. Nothing. 

Back in the main room, Logan had noticed Sessa had been gone awhile. Something was wrong.


	3. 1,2,3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Logan catch Sessa and Victor together?!

Victor could feel himself getting nearer to his limit and increased his intense rhythm, the walls banging with the vibration, chorused with their cries of ecstasy. 

“Oh god...Ther-There’s someone...coming!” She panted completely out of breath, hanging on to her ability of rational thinking with every last ounce of willpower she had left. Although their love making hadn’t been going on for that long, it certainly made up in terms of passion and force. 

“Yeah….me!” He laughed breathlessly in her ear before suckling on her earlobe which got her trembling against him even more. 

She fought against him as she heard the door to the toilets creak open and some heavy footsteps walked in. “Shhhhh!!” Sessa cupped her hand over Victor mouth to silence him. Please don't let it be Logan she desperately thought. I don’t want it to end like this! 

\---------------------

Logan heard some banging and groaning as he walked towards the toilets. He caught two scents he never wanted to be intermixed. His Sessa and…. Victor Creed. What's worse was the high scent of sexual pheromones coming from the same area. Oh god, please no! He thought to him. Not Sessa, anyone but her! 

He slowly walked towards the commotion with dread laden in each step. He braced for it, he knew what was coming. His claws unsheathing, ready for the inevitable showdown that was about to commence. He pushed open the door and stepped in, sniffing the air and surveying the room. He approached the cubicle and opened it, the lock had been freshly broken. 

\----------------------------

“Err hello? I need to use the toilet!” A man's voice called out. 

Sessa sighed in relief. Oh thank god, she thought before untangling herself from Victor who had managed to achieve some sort of release a moment beforehand. Whoever it was, was gonna get a clout round the ear for interrupting them. “One sec.” She called out. She turned to face Victor who was doing up his trousers and gave him a flirty amused smile.  
He chuckled lightly back at her. “This ain’t over, c’mon!” With that he grabbed her hand and whisked her outside, laughing loudly at the events of the evening. He had managed to steal Logans girl so easily, and what was more delicious about that, was how happy she was about it. No wistfulness, no doubt or second guessing what she had done. She wanted him, just as he wanted her. And that sap Logan was still inside, none the wiser about what had happened. 

\-------------------------------------

Inside the cubicle Logan found a red faced man straining with his hands banging on the walls. “HEY!” The guy yelled “GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! CAN’T A GUY SHIT IN PEACE?!” He bellowed. 

“Was there a man and woman in here before?” Logan asked, looking around. There was just the one cubicle, a coupe of urinals in place. Damn, he thought. I’m too late. 

“Didn’ see no one! Not like it's my own business anyhow. Whatsit to you?!” The man studied Logan closely, still sat on the toilet with his pants around his ankles. Logan didnt wanna see or hear anymore. He wasn’t going to chase. It was obvious what had happened, and what was more heart breaking for him, was that he knew it was partly his fault. 

They were always running from some trouble or into it. Always moving around and never staying in one place for too long. Her pleas of putting down roots somewhere always fell on his deaf ears. He knew what she wanted, but he just couldn’t provide it. There would always be danger dogging his step. Making a life with her, would only cause him more pain sooner or later. He loved her like no other, but he always worried if she knew that, if she felt it from him. 

Standing by the open back door away from the toilet, he looked out into the darkness of the evening sky. The lights of the stars were dim in contrast to the overhead lights that flooded the back alleyway with fluorescent light. He knew she didn’t. And he didn’t feel it from her anymore either. He didn’t know what killed him the most. But it still came down to one fact he couldn’t escape. 

She was gone.


	4. Unexpected Detours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sessa learns that her quickie with victor can have consequences. Whats a girl to do?!

It had been over a month since Sessa had seen Victor, since their frolic in the public restroom. They had continued at Victors apartment nearby, but afterwards Sessa felt so bad and so guilty, she just walked away. 

She found herself a small room to stay at, and was mostly left alone. She kept waiting for Logan to come find her, but he never did. He knew, she thought. Of course he knew. And he was either very angry with her or worse….indifferent. 

She thought she would be happier being free. She wasn't, and the pain she felt inside made her physically sick. This was the cost of losing your mate. 

She felt so tired and lumbered round town. It was hard finding somewhere to employ her without references. Money started to become thin on the ground, and soon sickness was taking her over. Some times it got better, but the next day she would be back hugging the toilet bowl as she hurled up into it. 

Karma, she thought. 

\------------------

One night though when lying on her fold up bed watching late night infomercials her whole life took an unexpected detour. 

“Blue Water helps you determine if you are pregnant and for how long. Find Blue Water in your pharmacy now.” There was a lot of fancy graphics that jazzed around the screen. But a thought caught Sessa.   
When was my last period? 

The whole room went sideways as she tried to retrace back to when that was. 2 weeks, longer. 4 weeks, no. 6 weeks...shit! 6 weeks! 

Using the last few notes in her rucksack she dashed outside into the city streets at night and into the nearest open pharmacy.   
She scanned the shelves, honing on on the pregnancy tests. 

Once paid she marched back to her room and sat heavily on the edge of the bed and stared at the packaging. What did she want? Was it Logan? Oh God, was it Victor?! 

She tried to calm herself, she had been sick for the past couple of weeks, and she hadnt been eating well, so it was probably due to that. And nothing else. 

She pulled herself into the small ensuite bathroom and took the tests out of their packaging. This came with a set of two, for accuracy sake. 

First test was negative. Oh thank Christ for that, she said out loud into the room. She leaned back on the toilet seat and let out a sigh of relief.   
She didnt bother with the second. It was only going to say the same. 

She went back to bed and switched off the television set and lights and tried to ignore the glare of the neon lights outside filtering in through the threadbare blue fabric curtains. 

She laid there, unable to sleep...for 4 hours. Through a tear in the curtain she could see dawn starting to break. The reason for her insomnia?   
The second test.   
What if it said different? What if the first one was a dud? What if they were different because something was wrong? What if she had a dead baby inside her and that was making her so sick. 

It was that last thought that got her up and in the bathroom peeing on the second stick! 

Positive. 

Shit. 

She didnt have any money to go to the doctors. The way she saw it she had two options, try and track down Logan and see if he would be unusually compassionate (fat chance!) or try and find Victor and see if he wanted to step up to the plate with things.   
Neither of them were good options. But from her standpoint, it was all she had on offer! 

She grabbed her bag and stuffed the tests in one of the pockets and went outside. Sleep wasnt gonna happen for a while, she decided. It was time to find the daddy and she was pretty sure it was Victor. In all the time she had unprotected sex with Logan, this never happened. She had guessed that either they werent compatible in that area, or one or both of them had reproductive problems, probably from all the hell they had been through in the past with various experimental procedures conducted on them. Sessa more than Logan was subjected to them.   
No, there was no doubt in her mind, the father was Victor. 

Breathing in deeply the early morning air, she began to track his scent. She walked the streets for hours before picking up a faint hint several blocks from where she had been staying.   
With her head high, she carried on, following the scent to a white apartment complex nestled amongst some planted trees and tarmac. It looked nice. Tacky...but nice. 

Stepping up to the main doorway to the building she found his name on the buzzer and pressed the button, hearing the trilling sound inside ricochet down the hall quiet but urgently. 

She waited.


	5. Being Cold and Feeling Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sessa has found Victor, and now she has to tell him the truth. How will he handle it? Will we have a dad sabretooth?!

“YEH?!” Victors voice blasted through the intercom. This was such a bad idea. Sessa could picture in her mind how this was going to go. Flat out denial, accusations and then finally being thrown out on her rear. Oh yeh, this was gonna be good(!) 

“Err...its sessa...from the bar...you probably dont remember me…” She stuttered into the microphone. Her hand raking through her long dark red hair. She waited. 

BUZZZZ 

CLICK

She was let in. Now what?!, she thought.   
She looked up on the board on the wall that signposted what apartment numbers were on what floor, and became to climb the stairs to the first floor.   
No.76, right at the end of the hall. She slowly walked down, checking the numbers on doors as she went. The mid afternoon sun shone brightly through the window at the end, making the decor look more merry than it actually was. There were a few place tables with flowers in vases, upon closer inspection, they were plastic. Including the white vase. 

Finally she reached no.76. She hesitated before knocking slowly on his door. He couldve sent her away downstairs. Maybe he did remember her. Maybe she left more of an impression on him than she thought. The more she thought the stronger her confidence became of this potentially being a positive thing. 

She could hear some shuffling feet walking towards the door and a jangle of a door chain being unhooked before the door opened. Victor leaned up against the doorway, leeringly looking Sessa up and down with amusement. “Come back for some more, huh?” 

“Heh….yeh- ummm..something like that…” All the confidence bottomed out. In the cold light of day she stood in front of what she had done. Here he was. The father of this unborn child growing inside of her. And he was grotesque! He sneered at her and waved her inside. His vest was stained with food, sweat and beer. His hair was matted long and greasy. And his face was dirty and unshaven.   
His apartment wasnt much better neither! 

“Wanna drink?” He slurred into her ear before passing her a can of warm cheap beer. He was drunk! 

“No...actually...i cant…” She said slowly and deliberately, getting herself ready to deliver the verbal punch that would soon sober him up. 

“Heh, and whys that? Doing that sobertober thing?!” He laughed as he throw himself down on his foldaway bed, causing a few of its springs to give out with a rusting squeak and ping. He began to eye her up and down again, lingering on certain features with excitement. Normally he had to pay for someone to sleep with him. But here he had a freebie who took a taste of him and wanted more. Who was he to refuse. 

He really is as dumb as he looks, Sessa thought to herself. She took a step nearer to the bed which made Victor put his can of drink the side, ready for what he expected to come next.   
“I'm pregnant. Its yours. Yes i am certain. Think what you want, but what i did with you was a one off! I thought you should know.” She told him flatly, staring off into the distance. That was actually easier than i expected, hmm! 

Victor on the other hand froze in an awkward position of sitting and lying with a look of a deer in the headlights. The last person who was pregnant with his kid, abandoned the thing and never told him about them till years later. A part of him respected this girl for telling him this early and in person. But what he was going to do next, he had no clue whatsoever. A guttral clicking sound came from the back of his throat as his eyes and body started to shift position. He sat himself up on the edge of the bed. 

“I'm not asking anything from you. Just thought you wanted to know. And to talk about what to do. I mean, the logical thing would be to get an abortion. As i was coming up here i think i saw a clinic nearby…” 

“You want to get rid of it”, although a statement, it lingered more of a question in the air. Both not sure how to answer. 

“Well...what other alternatives is there?!” Sessa replied, looking at him with a softened tone to her voice. 

“I… we… no. Youre right. You want me to go with you? I'll pay, of course” He bowed his head, his long hair hiding his face. But Sessa could hear in his voice a note of sadness. Did he want this?!   
It didnt matter! This was the only right thing to do. She couldnt afford to raise a child by herself, let alone the type of life she lived. Always moving around, taking any job she could find - none that she could keep longer than a week before getting fired for losing her cool at someone. She was broke, tired and completely unsuitable to be a mom. 

“yeah, that sounds good. Thank you.” She said feeling awkwardly as Victor slowly got up, sighed ad gave a big stretch, reaching his hands up towards the ceiling. He was a very big, strongly built man. But his hips were quite small and narrow. Sessa caught herself remembering having her legs wrapped round them and how good he felt against her. Oh no, no no no!   
It didnt help when, not even glancing at her, he took his dirty vest off, revealing his firmly muscled back. He looked good, she couldn't deny it. Whatever posessed her to fuck him in a bar toilet area, was starting to rise back up within her.   
“I'll wait for you outside.” She turned and walked out of his apartment, quickly shutting the door before leaning heavily against it. What the fuck was that?!


	6. The Epitome Of Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Details of someones life can come up in unexpected ways.

The waiting room was dimly lit giving the walls and sparce office furniture a turgid glow. The centre looked old and run down. She had a bad feeling about this place. Sessa could feel Victor next to her felt the same. Oddly she found that somewhat comforting.   
“Heres a form you need to fill out before seeing the doctor. When you're done just hand it back to reception”, said a bright and chirpy receptionist before springing back to her desk and gave a big smile at the bemused people sat adjacent to her. 

Victor turned to Sessa with a silent ‘what the fuck?!’ But sessa was more concerned with the questions on the form. It asked for things like her birth date which she didn't know. Her home address, which she didn't have. Her blood type, next of kin, social security number, etc. She looked up from the form and looked around, there were a few couples there looking nervous. “I cant do this…” Sessas voice came out brittle and strained. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.   
“What?” Victor bent down to the side to look at her face which had turned a ghostly shade of white.   
Quickly she got up, threw the clipboard which contained the form onto a nearby side table and ran outside. Victor watched and then awkwardly followed her outside. 

He found her sat on the curb in the car park with a hundred mile stare. He sat down beside her. “What happened?” He asked.   
“The…”, she wet her lips and tried again. “I couldn't answer the questions on the form…”   
“Oh!..well...you could just make it up? Doesn't really matter does it?” He had never needed medical assistance before. His healing factor had meant he never needed to see a doctor. He had always toughed things out by himself.   
“No. Not for this. You cant.” she said, shaking her head, keeping her eyes fixed on a fire hydrant across the road like it held the answer.   
“Hmm..” Victor said thoughtfully. Keep it, keep it, keep it! “You know, you can keep it...i cant help support you, if you kept it. I know i dont look like much, but i have a bit. I dont need to be involved with the rearing if you dont want me around. But i can support you both in other ways.”   
Sessa blinked and tore her gaze away from the hydrant to look at the man sat next to her on the edge of the road. His shirt was clean and a dark blue. His hair was still a mess and he was still grubby. But she could feel something in him. He was being honest. But there was something else. Hope. 

“I dont think i have much choice… do you want to be involved? I mean...with the rearing?” She felt nervous asking, she hoped he would say yes and take her in as she had nothing and no where to go. Not to mention she didn't feel like she could handle being pregnant on her own. This is not what she wanted. 

“Er...i dunno...yeh, i guess. Im dont know if i be much good at it, but...id like to give a go. Be given a chance at it. Might be nice. Having a home with a family instead of just on my own. But what about Logan? What does he think of all this?” He had forgotten all about him. Why wasn't the runt here supporting her? 

“We broke up. After i left your apartment i never went back. I haven't had any contact with him since that evening. Besides im pretty sure he would slam the door in my face if i tried to go back now. Ironically i wanted...this with him. But we never stayed in one place long enough. I just dont think he ever wanted that with me.” She gave him a sad, tight smile and looked away. 

“Yeah….probably. But hey...its his loss, our gain! We have this...err..life growing inside of you. I mean thats pretty amazing. And like i said, im here for the rearing if you want me to be. Its not like ive got much else going for me. Come on, i'll take you home”, Victor stood up and offered his hand for her to take. Which she obliged and got to her feet. God, she felt rough! 

“Alright...but please do me a favor and tidy up a little. I wanna be sure of what im sitting on.”   
“Ugh, its not that bad!”   
“Its that bad.” She said flatly and walked back to the flat slowly, holding her stomach as she went.   
“Its not that bad!” Victor grumbled quietly, following her from behind.


	7. This and That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sessa and Victor try to deal with the decision they had made. For better or for worse, this was their life now. And they need to figure each other out.

“Right!”, said Victor clapping and rubbing his hands together “let's get your things!” 

“I've already got all my stuff in my bag, here”, Sessa swung her backpack round to show him. 

“Everything….”, 

“Everything!” 

 

Victor ran a hand through his golden mane and exhaled roughly. You're gonna need more stuff than that if youre gonna stay with me! I dont want you stealing any of my clothes!”

“I wouldnt!” _ , I wouldnt want to,  _ she thought.

 

“Toothpaste!” Victor called as Sessa stood next to him facing the shop shelves. 

“Got!” 

“hmm...errr….brush!”

“Got!” 

“Shampoo?”

“I've got this 3in1 thing. Shampoo, conditioner and shower gel.” 

“How much have you got in it?” 

“Decent amount.”

“Well, what about clothes?! Because that bag of yours dont look that big! And youre gonna get bigger!” Victor turned to face Sessa. He felt really annoyed by how nonchalant she was being. She couldnt have  _ everything _ she needed in that bag of hers! It was ridiculous! 

“I'm fine for now, if, when i need any more, I'll come back out to the store to get some!” Sessa turned to face Victor, feeling equally annoyed. She just wanted to go somewhere to rest. Victors place was a mess and she was not looking forward to going back there. 

 

“ugh! then what are we doing here?!” Victor complained as he marched out of the shop with Sessa trailing after him. 

“You forced me in there! I told you i got everything i need in my bag!”, Sessa told him crossly, quickening her pace to walk along by his side. 

“You cannot possibly have everything you need in that!”, he flicked a finger against her bag, causing it to move against her shoulder. Sessa readjusted the position of the strap and glared at him before slumping her shoulders. She was not in any position of power right now. She was pregnant, broke and homeless. She needed him, he didnt need her. 

“Can we please go back to your place now! I'm tired and my feet are hurting!”, she complained. 

Victor sighed and slumped his shoulders, “Fine! But youre not borrowing any of my things! right?!” 

“Right...but i can have food cant i?” 

Victor grabbed her hand and marched her back to the store. “I told you you didnt have everything! Did you listen?! No! Now, what is it you want?!” 

“Just….food! Can we do this some other time? I really dont feel it right-” 

“-No! Now! I'm not coming out again for you! Here! Have a basket and off you go” Victor interrupted. 

“Can you carry it?” Sessa whined. Victor snatched the basket from her hand and marched round the shop in angry silence. Sessa got as much as she felt she needed and soon the basket was full. 

“All done!”, she chirped. Victor looked down at the overcrowded basket.  _ Jesus! Thats a lot of food, i cant even tell what half of this is! Well, she better eat it is all im saying!  _

 

_ “$15.67” _

Victor grumbled as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet and drew out a crisp twenty canadian dollar bill and handed it to the cashier on the till. He glared at Sessa and put out his hand for his change. 

“You better eat all this!”, he told her gruffly, marching down the road towards his apartment block. It was quite hot out and Victor didnt like being outside in the midday sun as he hated the heat of the sun bearing down on him. Sessa liked being out in the sun, she was tired of the gloom she had gotten so used to. She loved the feel of the suns warmth on her skin. She had lived in too many cold and damp places, so she was always grateful to feel a bit of warmth. She slowed her pace, revelling in the sun but also she didnt really wanna go back to Victors apartment which smelt awful! The smell was impossible to describe, it was so unique in its stench, Sessa didnt even want to try to analyse it to what it could be that made it so offensive to the nose. 

 

It wasnt long till they were inside and Sessa rushed to the two small windows he had and opened them up as far as they would go. And tried to hide her gagging motions from him. She piled his washing on the floor and sorted out the sheets on his bed. She didnt bother asking if he had any clean ones, she figured the answer would be no. Finding a side that wasnt stained in god knows what, she closed her eyes and settled to sleep. 

As she was drifted off she heard his feet walk towards her.  _ Oh, what now?!  _ Groaning she opened one eye and looked at him towering over her. 

“I need to change the bedding, theyre dirty. You dont want that, c’mon up you get” 

Sessa got up and felt a bit bad for assuming the worst of him. She stood there watching change it all. He gathered up the dirty bedding and the clothes on the floor and put them in a big basket. “I'm gonna go downstairs to put these in the wash, you can go back to sleep now. Im gonna go out for a while, so youve got the place to yourself. The food is in the fridge, alright?!” 

“Thank you”, she said sheepishly. Maybe he wasnt so bad after all. And maybe they could make the apartment a bit nicer together. 

“Uhuh, i'll be back..err..i duno when I'll be back, but sometime. Dont wait up or anything.” 

“Okay...see you later then…” 

Victor turned with the basket and left the apartment again. He figured she wouldnt want him around that much and getting some space to figure stuff out seemed like a good idea. In truth, he didnt really know what to do with her. This had all happened so suddenly. Now he was responsible for this frail and their kid she was carrying.  _ Oh fuck,  _ Victor stopped in his tracks as the thought hits him,  _ I'm gonna be a dad again! what if they turn out like graydon! No! No, i wont let that happen! Shit! What if they turn out worse! What if i fuck this up! What if she leaves me with the kid on my own to raise! What if she stays! Oh god! Oh god! Uhhhhhhh!!!  _ Victor found himself in a existential crisis in a bar downtown. He had a family now. And they were staying. With him. How the hell was this going to work?! 

  
  
  



	8. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks in, how are our couple doing?

It had been two weeks since Sessa had moved in with Victor Creed and things weren't too bad between them. Victor spent most of the day out doing various jobs that Sessa didn't really care to know about. All she cared was that he kept the roof over their heads and food on the table! In the evening they would sit together on the couch and watch the tv or put on a DVD. Sessa surprisingly felt quite settled in her new home. Victor wasn't so bad to live with. He mostly left her alone and checked to make sure she had all that she needed. She was actually starting to get quite fond of him. 

 

One evening Victor came out of the bathroom after having a shower and was wrapped in just a towel around his waist. Sessa couldn't deny seeing the water trickle down his bare torso didn't do things to her, because it did! He plodded over to the couch and was about to slump himself down on it to watch tv when Sessa called him over to the bed area. He turned and with a confused frown wandered over to her. “What?!”, he asked gruffly. 

“Sit”, she instructed, patting the bed beside her. 

Victor sat down heavily with his legs open and the down dipped down between them. Sessa moved towards the back of him and took the small hand towel from him. “I'm gonna properly dry and untangle your hair.” 

“Why?! I can do it myself”, Victor felt quite indignant by this. What was she up to?! 

“Because….you take care of me...so it's only fair I start to take care of you”. Sessa felt a warmth radiate from inside her to Victor. It wasn't love as such, but maybe a milder form of it. She felt tender. It was most likely the change in hormone levels in her body causing her to feel this way. 

Victor grunted in response and sat there grumpily. 

 

Sessa moved and ruffled the towel on Victor's head roughly, before squeezing the excess water off the ends into the towel. Next, she placed the towel around his shoulders making Victor shiver at the cold dampness of the material. He started to growl, feeling his temper starting to rise. All he wanted to do was to be left alone to watch his programmes! But no, she has to fuss! 

 

The last two weeks for Victor had been like walking a fine, thin wire. He wanted to prove himself, but at the same time, he knew that she was constantly judging him to be worthless. Always looking down her nose at him and his home. He knew it wasn't much, but it was all he had. Sure it stank, but that wasn't his fault, the smell had been there since he moved in, which made the place cheaper than the others in the block. He found out the smell was bad pipes that leaked from time to time and the damp in the walls made the place smell horrible. But he could live with it. He just couldn't live with someone judging him for it. But he still couldn't shake the instinct to take care of her. So here he was. Stuck with someone he disliked. It was fun at the time, but now...now he was starting to regret what he did with her. 

 

Sessa reached under the bed and plugged in the hairdryer and got a spray bottle of heat defence for hair. She sprayed a good amount onto his hair and tried to comb it through with a wide tooth comb, but there were a lot of tangles. She switched on the dryer and started to work at his hair. He had such nice hair, she could see the natural shine start to come through and as it dried she could feel how soft it was. Once it was roughly dried she sprayed some detangler and combed it through. The tangles came away easier and she patted his hair dry and got her brush and started to slowly brush it. It glided easily through the bristles and it smelled so nice. Like fresh apples. Sessa let out a happy moan and ran her fingers through his hair from the scalp to the tips. “Gorgeous”, she whispered, feeling so soft and warm beside him. She was completely like putty should he reach out to touch her. 

 

Victor got up sharply off the bed and raked a hair through his hair. Feeling how soft and smooth it felt his demeanour started to change.  _ Wow,  _ he thought.  _ This feels great!  _ He went to check himself out in the mirror on the wall in the bedroom area.  _ Holy shit! I look  _ **_good_ ** _!  _ From behind him in the mirror, he saw Sessa watching him with a smile on her face. She was admiring him. He turned to face her, “I look good!”

“You do!”, she said brightly. Her whole face glowed as she looked up at him. “Victor...i was wondering...I don't want anything, but...if you wanted to share the bed I wouldn't mind. I mean the sofa doesn't look that comfortable. And well each morning I hear you complaining about your back when you get up.” 

 

_ The hell?!  _ She was inviting him...to share the bed with her?! She was concerned about his comfort?! 

Well, he wasn't gonna kick a gift horse like this in the mouth! “SURE!”,Victor chastised himself for responding too happily.  _ Jesus, reign it in!  _

“I was going to watch something on TV, but if you want an early night... I could come to bed now”, he flirted with her. What on earth was he doing?! She judged him! She was a pain in the ass! Yet here he was, flirting with her. The worst part was looking at her and seeing, she didn't mind! There was no recoil of disgust, not even a slight hint of it. Was she starting to like him?! 

“That might be nice. But like I said, no funny business. We sleep next to each other and that's it! Agreed?” 

Victors excitement faded away and a sour expression came over his face. “Uhuh”, he said sourly. But then a thought crossed his mind and he gave an evil calculating smile, “We can cuddle. I mean, that's not crossing any boundaries is it?”, Victor asked, acting all innocent at her. But Sessa could see right through it. But decided to let him have this way. A little. 

“Cuddling might be okay, but strictly nothing else!”, she told him firmly, pointing her index finger at him to drive the point home. 

“Okay, okay”, He conceded, feeling a secret sense of small victory. 

 

Victor pulled on some boxer briefs and got into bed. His hair felt so light and feathery. “Hey, can you do that again in future? I kinda like it!”, she murmured onto the skin on her back. 

“Okay”, she sighed before closing her eyes and shuffling her back more into his chest. He felt so good and so warm. His arm was placed over hers on top of the covers and he drew her to him, holding her in place. It was his turn to feel something inside. He felt contented and protective of his  _ mate.  _ That's what she was. And it came to him like a lightning bolt making him jerk suddenly under the covers, his eyes opened wide. He had a mate. She was his! Deep inside Victor Creed fireworks were being set off. He had someone who belonged to him.  _ Mine! Just mine! ALL MINE! THEY'RE MINE!  _ He grinned and snuggled up against her and let out a soft purring moan of contentment.  _ Home.  _

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make or break for our duo....trio...

Sessa was 3 months pregnant when she and Victor had their first fight. Since the first night sleeping next to each other they had gotten closer and fell into a routine. But neither one of them was used to living with someone and soon all the little niggles they had about each other erupted. 

 

“I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS! THE PLACE STINKS AND IT'S CRAMPED! I'VE STUBBED MY TOE ON THE EDGE OF THE SOFA SEVEN TIMES TODAY!! WITH THE SAME TOE!”, she screamed at him. 

“THEN WALK 'ROUND THE OTHER SIDE!”, he yelled back throwing her throw pillows around as he tried to find the remote control, “WHERE'S THE TV REMOTE?!” 

“I DON'T KNOW, PROBABLY AMONGST THE REST OF YOUR CRAP! I MEAN...WHO THE HELL COLLECTS TV GUIDES!!”, she stabbed a finger towards the stack of tv guides in a corner of the room. 

“I DON'T COLLECT- WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED SO MANY CUSHIONS!- AH! found it!”, he slumped down into the sofa and rearranged some of the cushions he had thrown around, behind him, “That's better! Now, why don't you calm down and come snuggle with me, huh? It's just your hormo-”

Victor was interrupted by a cushion slammed into his face. 

“Its. Not. Hormones!”, she responded through gritted teeth. 

 

Victor shot up off the sofa and pushed it with his foot, causing the sofa to shoot out at an angle in the room. “THERE! now you can't stub your toe anymore!”, he said venomously, bowing down in front of her in a mocking fashion. 

 

Another cushion was thrown before she stomped out of the apartment in her kimono dressing gown and bunny slippers. Slamming the door shut, she marched down the hall to the stairs. 

Back in the apartment Victor sighed heavily and slid the sofa back into place. He looked around his apartment and kicked the coffee table next to him.  _ Damnit shes right! We can't raise a family here. We need something better.  _

 

He went to his desk and opened the drawer that contained various ‘sales for homes’ brochures from various estate agents. He had rung up and around various places in America, he felt they would be most happy in. But she was never happy. He was pretty certain it wasn't the places or the properties, but him. She wasn't happy with him. Even with the best property in the world, she would still be unhappy. 

He flipped through the pages, before giving up and sliding them back into the drawer. 

He really thought he could do this. Just needed to provide and everything would work out. But the fact of the matter was that personality wise, they did not match. She hated him. But there were moments where it seemed the contrary.  _ I need to leave.  _

 

Outside Sessa stomped down the street fuming to herself. She hated that apartment. She hated how trapped she felt. But more than that...she was scared. The bump was beginning to show and it was all becoming too real. She was scared about not being good enough for the kid. She was scared that they would be used as a leverage one day by someone. But most of all, she was scared of falling in love. She had seen what it can do to people. Love the wrong person and your life can turn into a nightmare. Love the right person and they own you for life, with or without them. 

She sat down on a nearby bench by the side of the road.  _ What am I going to do?  _ She thought back across the month they had been living together. All the cuddles, all the laughter and jokes, all the serious conversations about the future. It all terrified her. She could be happy. She had never experienced happiness, she got close with Logan, but it never fully materialised as something was always on the sidelines to try to tear them apart. So she always kept him at a distance emotionally. But with Victor, he was disarming. Try as she might, she couldn't keep him at a distance as she had with Logan. What she felt was too strong. 

 

Victor stepped out of the front communal door at the bottom of the stairs. The sun was setting and the sky was a vibrant purple and red, with mauve heavy clouds on the horizon. A storm was coming, it would probably arrive within the hour judging by the wind picking up. He slung a canvas bag around his shoulder and walked along the road, sticking his thumb out to hitch a ride somewhere. He didn't care where, just as long as it was away from here. From her. He couldn't even think her name, let alone say it. It hurt too much. He tried not to picture her smile or the way her hair fell at night against the pillow, or how good she smelt cuddled up against him, how much he loved holding her, walking along to the shops he would always have a protective arm around her whenever a person or a car went by. 

He began to sniff as he felt a warm lump at the back of his throat and nose, pricking at his eyes, causing tears to well up.  _ No, no!  _

Her laugh echoed in his mind as her eyes and nose scrunched up in amusement. How her hand felt on his at night when he held her stomach which was starting to change shape in his palm. He could feel his kid growing inside her and loved it more than he thought possible. He knew at this stage it was more of a squidgy lump with a heartbeat, but it was their squidgy lump. And during the day he had been trying to register them for antenatal classes and getting advice on medical insurance despite being in a form of self-employment. Mercenary could count as self-employment, right?! He was sure he could just put down freelance security work as he did a bit of that too. More so recently as he wanted to stay close to home as possible.  _ Goddamnit! Why did she have to be this way?! Why couldn't she just..just...love me? I tried! I did everything I could and still, it wasn't enough! Why is it never enough?  _

 

Sessa sighed and looked up to see Victor walking on the other side of the road. She saw the bag he was carrying and when a car came passing he stuck a thumb out to signal for a ride. He was leaving her! That son of a bitch was bailing on her! THAT NO GOOD RAT BASTARD! 

Sessa growled loudly and began to march across the road. She was so enraged she didn't hear the truck barreling down the road towards her. All she saw was Victor looking up at her with a surprised expression and suddenly he was lunging at her across the road. He caught her up in his arms as they narrowly missed the truck which had come to a screeching stop beside them as it missed them by a couple of inches. The driver quickly fumbled at his seat belt and scrambled out of the cab. “What the hell?! Are you folks okay? What on earth where you doing?!” 

“It's fine, we're fine.” Victor turned Sessa away in his arm, whilst looking back at the driver who backed up against his vehicle, seeing that Victor was a mutant. A very large, very threatening mutant. 

“Ah, good, that's good then. I'll be going now”, he said as he quickly whipped round to the driver's side of the truck and got in, all the while keeping a scared eye on Victor. Sessa rested her head against Victor's chest and felt an ache in her chest.  _ Don't go. Don't leave me.  _

 

As the truck struck back into life and drove away Victor turned to look at Sessa who was buried against his chest. “What the hell do you think you were doing?! You could've got yourself injured! Don't do that!”, he gripped both of her upper arms as shook her gently to emphasize his point, but his tone was gentle and when he looked at her she saw she was starting to cry. 

“Don't go.”, she sobbed as her head fell against his chest again. All the anger she had felt swept away with her tears. She loved him. Feeling his arms around her, hearing his voice, she couldn't deny it any more. She loved him. 

 

Victors' heart melted and he held her to him. He rested his head on top of her and made soothing sounds as he rocked her gently.  _ Don't go, she said. Don't go. Ah hell! I'm not going anywhere. I'm just as damned as she is. I love them too much to go. _

_ “ _ Okay...I'm sorry baby... I'm sorry. I just thought you didn't want me around anymore. That you wanted to be rid of me. But I won't go if you don't want me to.”

Hearing this just made Sessa cry harder. She didn't know how much she needed this. To be loved, to feel it. He loved her, she was sure of it. She allowed herself to feel it. 

 

And they stood there by the side of the road for what felt like an eternity, holding each other and silently accepting how they felt. For the first time in their lives, they didn't push away. 

 


	10. The Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> victor and sessa go looking for a new home.

It was pouring down with rain when Sessa and Victor reached the Cabin they had booked a viewing to see. The estate agent was already at the door, huddled in the front porch area and gave them a cheerful wave as they approached the house. “Hello, hello! You must Mr Creed and Mrs Creed?”

Sessa looked at Victor and the estate agent with her mouth slightly open, but it was Victor who spoke, “Err...no, just Mr Creed..we’re not married..not yet, for the moment at least..no...ahem..shall we?”, Victor motioned to the estate agent to lead them inside. 

“Oh right, Sorry, my apologies there! Shall we go in away from the rain?”, she beamed at them and fiddled the key into the lock. She felt very intimidated by Victor and felt little comfort from the woman standing beside him who looked just as animalistic as he.  _ Mutants!,  _ she thought to herself. Not that she thought of herself as bigoted or prejudiced in anyway. But well..some of the stereotypes with them did prove themselves to be true. Some were very nice and seemed like regular people, but some; like these two seemed more supernatural and otherworldly and it unnerved her inside. 

 

Once they were through the doorway the agent started her spiel, “Here we have a very large and spacious open plan lounge and kitchen area. All the facilities are of working order and up to date in the modern market. As you can see the property comes fully furnished to a high degree. You also have a large patio area spanning the east side of the property, which is perfect for those early morning breakfasts as the light shines into the property for most of the day. Over on the left here we have a large, majestic stone wood burner, which is ideal for those cold evenings to snuggle up on the soft chenille fabric sofa, which again is of ample size.” 

Sessa absentmindedly took Victor's hand as they looked around. To her right was the large window patio area and beyond that, she could see the vast woodland which seemed to reach far back towards the mountains in the distance. It was breathtaking. On her other side was Victor bowing down to inspect the wood burner,  _ Stupid woman, this isn’t a wood burner, this is a stone fireplace! Couldn’t even tell the difference! Nice though, well made.  _

 

“And then over here is the kitchen area where everything is very central to your needs and is styled in modern but earthy theme with granite surfaces, wood cupboards and galvanized steel sink and fixings. Everything within the property comes with a 5 year guarantee, except for white goods such as the refrigerator and freezer - the freezer which can be found situated down that passage there to your right which leads down into the garage which I will take you to last, unless Mr Creed, you would like to take a look at on your own while I show your...partner the pantry around here to the left?”  _ Please say yes, please say yes!  _ She prayed to herself in her mind he would take the hint and go downstairs to the garage, out of the way. 

“Sure...you don’t mind?”, he asked Sessa who was trying to peer around the corner.

“Uhuh…”, she responded, not really listening to him. She let go of his hand and wandered round to where the pantry was located.

Feeling a bit ignored and disgruntled Victor went downstairs and straight away at the bottom he found two large deep chest freezer.  _ OOH!! These would be perfect for leftover meat from our hunts! Cool!  _ He scanned the rest of the area which although large wasn’t that exciting. He found a workbench and some shelves to put work tools and equipment.  _ I could maybe start my custom furniture company from here! Hmm…  _

Upstairs Sessa had wandered outside to the decked patio area which housed a sunken hot tub,  _ I’m sold!  _ she thought looking around. The property was surrounded by trees and land and the agent answered her question about neighbours to say this was a property that boasted no neighbours for about 5 miles away in town, which was why the value of the property was so low, as most owners like to be close to amenities. But for Sessa being out of the way of everyone was perfect. For as long as she could remember she had been besieged by headaches and migraines from channelling peoples feelings and emotions around her, even if they weren't in the same room as her, her powers had quite a far reach. She had found that being away from people and being close to nature instead, reduced all that by a large amount. She felt like she could breathe free out here. “The property also comes with 10 acres of land in the square radius around, which can be found in the deeds of the property. At the moment there is no physical barrier to indicate this, but you do have the permission to build one if you wanted to”, clearly her throat the agent walked past Sessa and started to go inside. 

 

Victor had just surfaced from the garage basement and gave what he hoped was a congenial smile at the woman holding her file of the property they were being shown around. She gave a tight smile back and shifted her gaze away from him. “Oh good, you’re back. Shall I show you both upstairs now?”, she whirled round to check that Sessa was still with her. 

“Of course, lead the way!” Victor said in a deep but gentle voice before finding Sessa’s hand again to help her up the stairs that thankfully wasn’t that steep. They were both very agile people, but Victor still worried about her tripping and falling, so with a hand on the small of her back, he guided her up while he followed close behind slowly. Sessa loved the way Victor made her feel so protected. She was quite a robust person, but she still liked how he treated her delicately. Since the evening of their fight some weeks ago, they had gotten closer and been more loving towards each other. They were starting to become a real couple and they both felt it. The baby felt less like a situation and more like a gift to be excited for. 

 

“Okay, so welcome to the first floor! In here you find a large single room which is on a slightly higher level than the landing so be careful of the small step there. You might find it a bit of squeeze both fitting in here, but it might be perfect for a playroom or a nursery. Oh and also if you can see - I’ll move out of your way here - you can see a small circular stained glass window which is lovely as the sun begins to set and the colours are cast around the room. Unfortunately, on a day like today, it can’t really be seen so well, which is a shame because it is so beautiful. I’ve shown a few buyers recently this room where the weather had been a bit better and they all agreed how beautiful it looked. But if this property is the one for you, you’ll soon find that out for yourself. The next room if we just all squeeze...out...there we go, is a large master room.” 

The agent swung the door open for them to see and both Victor and Sessa took a gasp of breath. It was beautiful, at the foot of the bed on the other side of the room was another fireplace which was smaller than downstairs, but still a nice size. There was also a set of French windowed door which lead out to a small patio which included what looked like a covered set of table and chairs. Sessa began to feel the thrill of excitement in her stomach. This was it! This was their home. She could just feel it. 

“Quite impressive isn’t it”, the agent beamed with pride. This property had been on her book for quite a while and she was getting the impression that his couple might actually be her ticket of getting a good commission which made her start to warm up to them a little more. 

“Oh yes!”, they both chimed in together with big pearly white smiles. Their eyes lit up as they looked around the room. There was an ensuite bathroom which housed a toilet, faucet and shower cubicle all in walnut wood and white porcelain. Which echoed the walnut wood double wardrobe and chest of drawers in the main area of the bedroom. 

 

“Just a couple more rooms to show you, how are you finding it so far?”

“It’s gorgeous!”, Sessa exclaimed excitedly

“It’s definitely what we’re looking for”, Victor puffed out his chest and gave a smug smirk. He had been the one that found the advert for this place and organized a viewing for them.  _ Damn, I have good taste!  _

 

_ “ _ Next door we have a nice sized single room, perfect for a nursery if you wanted to keep the other room for something else, or even as a child's room for when the baby gets older.” 

It was a nice room, but nothing spectacular they felt. But with the right decorations, it could work quite nicely. The room was painted a soft shade of white and had some cute porthole windows that let in plenty of light. 

 

“And then we have some stairs which take us to the next level. This is the attic, which has been converted into another room which would be perfect for a hobby room of some sort. Or even a man den if you wanted!”, they all chuckled at her joke. Sessa looked up and saw the room had some skylight windows and a small door that led to a balcony outside. This could be her room! 

 

“Alright now, I think that is it. If you’ll follow me back down to the living area we can talk about what happens next and I can answer any questions or queries you might have”

 

Victor and Sessa spent the next 15 minutes gushing about the house and asking about building permits if they wanted to extend it. But at the very end, they all agreed this was to be their house. They followed the estate agent back in their car to her office and filled out the necessary forms. They were told that the agent will get in contact with the owner and arrange the sale of the house to them. If everything went as smoothly as it should do, everything should be completed with keys in the hand ready to move in really soon. 

 

Once outside the office Victor and Sessa burst into giggles of excitement and did a little dance on the pavement in full view of any passers-by. They would have a home together. A proper home to call their own and grow with them! 

 


	11. Summer Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Sessa move into their new house...eventually lol

Summer had just begun when Sessa and Victor moved into their new home. It was a swelteringly hot day but fortunately, the morning had been blissfully cool when they had been loading everything into Victor's new truck. But as the morning turned into lunchtime, the temperature had risen baking them like a couple of jacket potatoes in an oven. 

 

For the fifth time in their journey, Sessa asked for Victor to pull over so she could use the restroom. With an anguished, impatient groan Victor swung the car towards the nearby pitstop which housed a gas station and cafe. Victor decided he might as well make a visit to the restrooms himself. As he walked in towards the urinals, he noticed a couple of empty stalls behind him and chuckled to himself as the memory of how he and Sessa had met played on his mind and where she had conceived his kid growing inside her now. Life was good. 

 

Unfortunately for Sessa two out of three of the stalls where out of order which meant there was a bit of a queue. As she waited there she fidgeted from side to side, growling. “Ya just have to wait like the rest of us, honey!’, a snooty woman turned around looking at Sessa over her thick-rimmed glasses. 

“Oh really?!”, Sessa raised her eyebrows and bared her teeth at the woman before pushing to the side and hammered on the door “HURRY THE FUCK UP!” 

From inside the stall, a small voice spluttered into tears and the crying turned into a wailing child.  _ Oh Christ,  _ thought Sessa looking down at the floor, the sails of her anger flagging. She slowly looked to the side where the room was raising up off the ground with the look of righteous venom in her eyes. 

 

“I'm sorry I didn't know! I just really need to pee! I'm a pregnant woman!”, Sessa spluttered defensively at the woman who was battering her with her handbag. Sessa staggered backwards out of the restroom, outside. Victor came striding out of the Men's room and came face to face with the scene before him. He stood for a couple of seconds before striding across and launching the woman off of his Mate into the air. He turned to face Sessa triumphantly with his chest puffed out with pride of protecting his mate from attack. Sessa looked back at him cringing as a small child of about six came out of the restroom sniffling. Victor turned round to see the child and slowly put two and two together. “Aw, crap!”, he moaned before turned back to Sessa with regret. 

“Yep..i made the same mistake too. We also have another problem.” Sessa said very quietly. 

“What's that?”, Victor matched her tone and looked around. 

“Mommy?! Mom!”, the kid called from behind them as she walked around. 

“I've just peed my pants!”, Sessa winced up at Victor. She pinched the jeans at her knees and awkwardly walked back into the restroom. Well, it was free now! 

 

“Mom!”, the kid was sobbing now as she searched desperately for her mother. 

“Try looking over there!”, Victor groaned before trudging back to the car to get Sessa some clean clothes to change into. As he went approaching a car and mans voice calls out “Susie! Over here darlin! Wheres mommy?!” 

Well, that would be the father then.  _ Great _ , thought Victor to himself,  _ That's just great!  _

“The man said she was in the bushes!”, she called back. 

_ Fuck!  _ Victor quickened his pace towards the Women's restroom and quickly gave Sessa her change of clothes. “Hurry up, pigeon! We're in trouble. We need to make a move on fast! They've got the whole goddamn family out here!” 

“WHAT?!”, screeched Sessa from the toilet stall. 

“Do you- hon, do you need-”, Victor flustered as he inched in towards the stall she was in and caught sight of Sessa with her jeans around her knees. 

“HEY! WILL YOU...GO GET THE CAR!!!”, she yelled back, hoisting her jeans up over her small bump.  _ Thank God for elastic,  _ she thought. 

 

Victor dashed outside towards the car and took a glance towards the forest line he had thrown the woman.  _ Shit!  _ She was completely bedraggled with her glasses tilted at an odd angle with one of the lenses broken. Her hair was wild with twigs and leaves poking out. She looked just like a forest witch. Which Victor thought was quite apt. He was secretly glad that she was okay, minus for some cuts and bruises from being thrown into a bush. One less thing to worry about. Not that he used to worry about that sort of thing when he was single, but he had a family now that needed him. The last thing he wanted to do was to get on the wrong side of the law. 

 

Sessa peeked out of the restroom and saw the woman and her family look around and the dad started to walk towards Victor who was getting into the car quickly.  _ Shit! C'mon!  _ Problem was, as Sessa was watching the man, she didn't realise she had been seen by the little girl who tugged at her mother and pointed to where Sessa was hiding. “TERRY!! IT'S HER!!”  _ Fuck!  _

It was time to run! She heard the rev of the car and its turn of the wheel in the gravel of the car park skid into action. With one hand flailing and the other protectively covering her bump she ran towards the car and jumped in, only just managing to close the door as Victor sped the car away, both of them praying no one had taken note of their license plate! 

 

After a couple of miles down the road, Victor slowed the car down to a lawful speed and both of them calmed down their breathing. “You okay?!”, Victor glanced at Sessa anxiously. 

“I'm good, I'm fine! We're all good!” 

Victor relaxed his shoulders and grip on the steering wheel and sighed in relief. He moved one hand over towards Sessas stomach and gently gave a little pat, “Good girl”, he said tenderly. 

“Did you see that woman?”, Sessa started to giggle. 

“Heh...hahaha...yeh, a right state!”, They both laughed together, “Her glasses!”

“I know!”, Sessa wheezed with laughter. 

“What happened?!”, Victor asked once he had managed to compose himself. 

“She told me to wait!”

And well, that just set Victor right off, roaring with laughter. 

“So, I threw her against the wall out of my way and hammered on the door to hurry the fuck up!”, Sessas sides began to ache the more she laughed. 

“Nooo!”, Victor exclaimed with amusement. 

“The kid was in there! I had no idea and the other two stalls were out of order”

“Well, she had no right to batter you like that! Besides, the kid should piss more quickly in future!” 

“You know what... I think she probably will!”, And that just set them off again. 

 

By the time they had reached their new home, the sun was beginning to dip down in the sky. They didn't have much to take inside, mostly suitcases and a few boxes of stuff that Victor balanced in his big arms. Sessa skipped up to the front door, fishing out the door key from her bag she held the door open for Victor. The place looked quite bare inside, but Sessa knew they would soon make it homier once they had unpacked. 

She walked up to the kitchen space and put down a bag of takeout food on the counter. In one of the boxes Victor brought in was some cutlery and utensils but they needed to be washed from being wrapped up in newspaper. Fortunately, the Chinese place they had stopped off at gave them free chopsticks to use. So, sitting down on the sofa in front of the fireplace they began to relax. Victor had a mouthful before getting back up to click the fireplace on. There wasn't much wood in there, but it would do till they went to bed later. 

 

After they finished their dinner they started in the boxes. Victor helped Sessa upstairs with the box for the bedroom which contained some little ornaments she had collected recently for their new home. One was a glass blown tiger which shimmered in the light, that was her favourite. She also set about putting their clothes together in the wardrobe and chest of drawers. Back in Victor's old apartment, they were running out of space to put things. A lot of their clothes ended up on the sofa and floor which Sessa hated. But here in their new home was a double spaced wardrobe.  _ Perfect!  _

 

Downstairs Victor set out bringing some logs of wood in from outside for the fireplaces and started to open the boxes for the living room and kitchen. The living room box only contained a few of Sessas throw cushions and Victors old blanket that used to sit on his old broken down sofa. 

Once he was finished he called up to Sessa to check that everything was alright, of which he got a reply that it was. He looked around the large room and imagined what it would be like with a kid running around. Not the snotty nosed one from earlier, but theirs with bright red hair and sparkling blue-green eyes. 

 

Sessa had finished upstairs and sat on the edge of the bed. She was glad that they got a new mattress sorted out before they came, made moving in a lot easier. Thère was still much more furniture to arrive, mainly for the nursery and Victors workspace down in the garage. He was trying to go legit and give up the mercenary work, instead, he would stick to bouncer jobs and maybe a little bodyguarding if it guaranteed he would be remaining in the area close to home. During which time he would start to set up his own business from home making custom wood furniture. There was certainly plenty of wood around for him to use. But Sessa still had doubts on how long that would last before he fell back into old habits and lines of work he used to do. So hoped for his sake as well as hers that he didn't. They had a real chance at a good life and she didn't want anything messing it up. 

 

As she sat there, Victor had crept upstairs into the bedroom. He clambered onto the bed quietly and started to kiss her shoulders, “It's getting late, we should probably get to bed. Have you set up everything you need in the bathroom?” 

Sessa murmured in response as she leaned back towards him and the bed, letting her head fall back as his mouth caught hers. Very carefully Victor slipped his arm under the back of her legs and picked up slightly off the bed to rearrange her position. “How tired are you? Because I wanna christen the bed, but if-”, Sessa grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back down towards her, silencing him with a deep lingering kiss. Her pregnancy was still in the early months so she was still quite supple in movements, she knew it wouldn't be too long before their lovemaking would have to become more strategical in positions. But for now, they were good and she loved having Victor tower above her and lovingly crush himself against her, he never pressed down too much out of fear of hurting her and the baby, but it was enough that she was so close up against him. 

 

He loved the scent of her, especially recently as it started to change very slightly, making him coil himself around her protectively even more. He lapped hungrily at her skin, tasting the scent in his mouth. The good part about maternity clothes was that they were easy to get off in a hurry, which had probably saved them earlier that day, but it also meant that it was quicker for Victor to enter her too. Her fingers dove into the blond mess of hair on Victor's head and moaned against his rough lips. There were some days where she wanted them to be soft in bed, sensual and romantic. And then there were nights like tonight where she just wanted it rough. She licked at his lips and bit at the lobe of his ear before locking her ankles together around his waist, clutching him to her. He knew what she wanted and pushed deep into her and started thrusting at a fast pace. He loved the animal in this woman just as much as the person she was. He loved how wild she could get, pushing the boundaries of humanity in her, relying more on her core animalistic instincts. They grunted in unison as he ploughed her roughly into the bed. Victor roared in ecstasy when Sessa unleashed her claws down his back and into his buttocks anchoring a vice-like grip as she bit onto his shoulder, growling, holding his shoulder in her mouth as he increased in speed and ferocity. He clamped hold of the headboard and with his other hand he clutched her to him and pulled the both of them up into a sitting position. His eyes rolled back in their sockets, exposing just the whites of his eyes as the beast in him took over. On the other side, Sessa had let go of herself into the dark wildness of her soul, her eyes dilated in a nonhuman way. They both grunted and growled as they face each other, their pelvis moving in time together. Both reeling their heads back to roar into the room as they each came to their own climax, their chest meeting as their back arched feeling the ripples of pleasure work their way through into each other.

 

Victor had never known anything like what he had with Sessa, with anyone else. Sessa herself had never experienced the primal thrill she experiences with Victor from anyone else either. The closest was Logan, which felt so long ago, like a distant dream she once had. 

 

They flopped to the side together and disentangled themselves. Sessa began to shake and shiver as the cold of the room began to take home. Victor grabbed the edge of the covers and drew it over her, holding her to him. He touched his forehead to hers as they laid panting together, both closing their eyes and revelling in the feeling of intimacy that comes from having a mate. Sessa nuzzled herself against him and began to drift off to sleep. Once Victor had calmed down enough he swung off the bed and lit a fire in the small fireplace on the far side of the room. It wasn't long before it flickered into life and settled warmth into the room. With a big stretch, he switched off the light and rolled Sessa into bed properly along with him, making sure they each were properly covered. With the flames dancing light around the room he looked at the woman sleeping peacefully next to him.  _ We're home baby _ , he thought and very gently laid a kiss on the tip of her nose and snuggled down to sleep. 

 


End file.
